The Puppet (FNaFb2 boss)
Like in the first game, The Puppet appears as an optional boss with a mechanic that makes it serve as a constant and more or less unique threat to the player. It will appear after defeating your second camera, after which it will sit on a table at the lower right corner of the Show Stage. It works exactly the same as in the previous game. It cannot be fought by interacting with it or going to its area like most bosses, instead a timer will begin counting down the moment the Puppet appears. This timer only stops while the shop window is up and when the menu is open, any other time it goes on regardless of what you do. Once it reaches zero the Puppet will come to you and you will be forced to fight to the death, unless you are in the middle of another fight or dialogue, in which case it will attack you immediately after that is over. You cannot run away from the Puppet once it comes for you. The timer takes 5 minutes to run out, and it can be restarted by interacting with the Puppet. This can be done up to seven times, at the eight attempt Toy Freddy will get sick of the Puppet and throw it into the present. A new and shorter timer will appear for The Second Puppet, but you won't be able to wind it up until there's only one minute left. After that, everything will proceed normally, but you will not receive the point towards fighting the refurbs and you will not get any achievements. During the Q scenario, it will also appear after taking down 2 cameras, but once the timer runs out a explosion will be heard and the Puppet will go out without a fight. Presumably, it spontaneously explodes, in which case the animation of the Puppet exploding is lacking, possibly as an oversight. You can also make it explode by interacting with it 8 times, in which case it displays a proper explosion animation and The Second Puppet will only appear when the second timer reaches below 1 minute and you are outside the room. Its fight theme is Mass Destruction from the Persona 3 original soundtrack. Stats and attacks If defeated, it will give 10000 EXP and drop 200 tokens. If Freddy's masculinity is shattered, it will drop the Rod of Feminity A. Also it will disappear, and you won't have to worry about that timer any longer, but a new and shorter one will appear for The Second Puppet. If you are logged to Game Jolt you will receive the trophy Mass Destruction. It has the following list of attacks, all with a priority level of 5: *Attack *Dual Attack *Triple Attack *Poison Lens *Smoke Lens *Confusion Lens *Death: 70% chance to hit, causing instant death. *Spread Bomb: Does around 1000 points of damage to the whole party. Ignores damage. *Curing Wing: Fully heals itself. Requires 50 Tech. Compared to the first game, its max HP and its ATK are noticeably lower, but the higher defense and improved moveset more than make up for it. The Lens moves always hit and cause status effects, so while it does no direct damage, Confusion Lens can prove very troublesome for the party. The improved percentage of success for Death means it's not anymore a likely wasted turn for it, and instead it's a very reliable method to cripple your team. Both of these pale in comparison to Spread Bomb, which can wipe out the whole team if they are not well healed, and unless used as its first move, it will probably manage to take one or two party members. All in all, when you add the equal priority levels, The Puppet is clearly a stronger enemy than in the first game despite its lower health. Despite this, thanks to a bigger amount of party members available, this battle can be made the easier one of the two. Category:FNaFb2 Category:Bosses